


Who's Afraid of the Dark?

by ElectricVelvet



Series: Shameless Lesbian Monster Smut [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/F, Finger Fucking, Hypnotism, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian fingering, Magical Drug Use, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Monster sex, No Tentacles, Plot What Plot, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Succubi & Incubi, Succubus, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, alt title: how i got over my fear of the dark by being really REALLY horny, human / monster smut, lesbian smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricVelvet/pseuds/ElectricVelvet
Summary: A shadow had been following Becca all day. In the street, in the office, and when she gets home. Luckily, it's just her imagination, right?...Right?
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), original female character(s) / original non-human character(s), original female character(s) / other
Series: Shameless Lesbian Monster Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557559
Comments: 6
Kudos: 198





	Who's Afraid of the Dark?

Who’s Afraid of the Dark?  
\---  
A shadow had been following Becca all day.

It was in the corner of her office at work. In the stall next to her in the restroom. In the shadow of her bicycle on her way there and back.

When Becca had gotten home, the shadow had been in the living room. An amorphous shape not quiet in the corner of the couch that she told herself was nothing more than a trick of the light. A trick she had never seen happen before today, but a trick nonetheless.

When she hung up her coat, put away her shoes, and moved over to her bed, she tried to ignore the sinking feeling she was being watched. She pulled the curtains completely closed, just in case any peeping tom in the building across from hers had been hoping to catch a glimpse, but it did little to rest the unease she felt.

The long winter nights were leaving her paranoid, she told herself, and she longed for light. Still, she resisted the urge to turn on every light in her studio apartment as she changed out of her clothes and put a robe on, even though she was only walking to the bathroom. 

Her pace was perhaps too quick as she made her way to the bathroom. She had lived here for months, had done the same routine for months, but tonight, she could swear someone was with her. She didn’t notice until she was standing on the white tile inside, leaning forward on the door and chest heaving, that she had slammed the door behind her, clicking the button locked on the bathroom door having almost run inside. It was like that she waited for a long moment, listening for any sound of movement outside, but unless the intruder was a ninja, she was sure she was entirely alone. Breathing a sigh of relief, she turned the shower on, cranking it up to max heat. 

Once she was in the shower, Becca let herself relax, breathing a long sign of relief. In the sterile white of the LEDs in her bathroom, everything seemed so clear. With no shadows in sight, she began to massage her scalp with shampoo without a care, humming a song softly to relax herself. Even after the soap had stopped draining from her hair, she continued to let it run under the water, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of the scalding water. The heat seemed to take a weight off her back after her long day at work, leaving her feeling lighter wherever it touched. It ran down her neck, between her full breasts, down her back, over her hips, along her legs, between her toes; and up again, along her calves, brushing over her inner thigh, around her waist. She gave a small gasp of unexpected pleasure as the pressure brushed between her thick thighs - wait, between?

Becca’s eyes snapped open, and before she could scream, her mouth was covered by something slick and sweet. She tried to get a better look, but between the thick steam and the increasing shadow in the room, her vision was failing her. She reached for the shower railing, but before she could catch her fall, the world went dark.

\---

Becca awoke to total darkness. She decided she was not in the shower, as what she was laying on felt more like her bed than tile. Still, her hair was wet, so not much time could have passed. Hesitantly, she tried to sit up, but found her arms bound to what she assumed was the bedpost on either side of her. Her legs were free though, so, slowly, she kicked herself up so she was at least propped against the headboard. It wasn’t much, but she felt like it gave her some margin of dignity. Any poise she might have salvaged had vanished when she barely squeaked out; “H-hello?”

Her question was met with no response, so she tried again, trying to find more confidence. “Who’s here? How did you get in my apartment?” It took everything in Becca’s power to keep her voice from cracking. Again, her question was met with no reply. Becca squinted in the darkness, but thanks to the drawn curtains, everything in her apartment was unintelligible. 

Defiantly, Becca began to tug on her restraints, which were smooth in texture but firm in grasp. They wrapped tightly around her wrists, though not enough to cause her pain. She decided they were too smooth and too - ugh - slimy to be rope. In the process of forcing herself upright, her arms had become slick with the substance, which left her skin tingling pleasantly wherever it trailed. Any friction Becca could have found by tugging was lost on the material. However, this did elicit a response. 

“S...top.” The sound was deep, gurgling, and unrefined, as if searching for the right sound.

Becca jumped at the voice, and despite herself, went completely rigid, eyes looking around the darkness for the source of the sound. “Who are you? What do you want from me?”

“Wan...t. What I want... Who... am I.” the voice was changing as it spoke, taking shape, changing in tone. Finally, it keep a deep tone, but shifted into something more feminine, sultry, and smooth. “There is... many names for what I am. I am a creature of the night. I am whatever you want me to be.” Near the windows of the room, the voice moved to open the curtains, letting moonlight pour into the room and outline the source of the voice. 

It was a woman’s body, no doubt, a cross something between that of a supermodel and a goddess. Becca would have been awe of her beauty, had she not been frozen in fear by the several large, black tentacles extending from the woman’s back. With an unearthly smile, the woman turned to look at Becca, eyes glowing gold. “My name is Layla. I am... I believe it’s called a Succubus. As for what I want...”

The figure began walking towards her, and Becca began to pull against the restraints harder as her breathing quickened. With the moonlight at her back, only her eyes and outline illuminated, the woman was little more than - a shadow, Becca realized. She had been being watched. This realization did little to ease her unrest. 

“Why, I want you to eat, darling.”

When the demon reached the end of the bed, Becca opened her mouth to scream. Layla had anticipated this - the succubus simply raised her hand, and one of the tentacles on her body shot forward into Becca’s mouth, muffling the sound before it could rise. The texture of the black limb was the same as that of her restraints, slimy and smooth. The liquid coating the surface tasted sweet with the slighted bit of salt, reminding Becca almost of caramel - in taste only, as the texture was far more like syrup.

“Eat, so that I can feast off of you.”

In a moment of defiance, Becca bit down on the appendage, causing the demon to raise an eyebrow and smile. If this caused Layla any pain, she didn’t show it. In response, more of the slime poured from the tendril in her mouth, causing Becca to sputter and nearly choke.

“I would swallow, my dear,” Layla advised, “unless you’d rather it fill your lungs.” 

Becca almost took her up on the offer, just to be rebellious, but she instead closed her eyes and swallowed. One gulp, two gulps - after three, the tentacle was pulled away. Becca gasped, a trail of slime running from the corner of her mouth as she caught her breath. Becca could feel the slime as it moved through her, slowly running down her throat before it settled in her stomach, from which point a pleasant warmth began to spread throughout her body. Despite the newfound warmth permeating her, Becca shivered. 

Tears stung her eyes as she watched the succubus crawl up on the edge of the bed. Becca considered trying to kick at the woman, but tentacles were already wrapping around her ankles, pinning her legs down in front of her. Becca felt - 

“mortified. All tied up and exposed, like a present on Christmas day.” The succubus practically purred the words. 

Becca’s breathing hitched. How did she- 

“Read your mind? What kind of succubus would I be if I couldn’t tell you your deepest, darkest desires?” 

Becca found herself lost for words, mouth agape. Maybe it was due to the stickiness in her mouth, but her tongue felt like it was moving through molasses as she tried to form some kind of defense. “F-fantas - how dare - tied up and...!” Even despite herself, Becca pushed her thighs together as if trying to stem the growing wetness between them, turning her head away from the demon.

The succubi’s smile only seemed to widen. Wordlessly, Layla crawled over top her, straddling Becca’s legs. Becca’s breathing hitched when she felt a smaller, firmer tentacle rest between her legs, this one appearing to protrude from between Layla’s legs. Despite this, the demon still had a woman’s parts, which she grinded against Becca’s thighs. As she did so, the demon’s slimy member rocked up against Becca’s inner thighs, and Becca audibly gasped, causing Layla to stop and laugh.

Becca turned her eyes back towards the woman, breathing heavy as she tried to fight her body’s growing excitement. “Stop - you vile - demon! Let me - go. You-” 

The demon placed her hands on Becca’s cheeks, turning her head back towards her and leaning forward and pressing their foreheads together so that her glowing eyes encompassed Becca’s vision. Becca leaned back in response, but this was only met with her head bumping against the wall. With nowhere else to look, Becca was forced to gaze into the golden pools. 

To call the demon’s gaze hypnotic was an understatement - the golden light dominated Becca’s vision. Becca could have closed her eyes, but somehow, she found herself unwilling to do so. “What.. are you...” the question lingered on Becca’s tongue before it was forgotten, washed away in the swirling gold of the succubi’s gaze. Against her mind’s judgment, Becca’s body began to move on it’s own, leaning her cheek into the woman’s touch, leaning forward, until their lips met and Becca’s eyes closed. 

Even closed, the swirling gold of Layla’s eyes permeated Becca’s vision. Becca resisted the woman’s touch, but the longer the succubus kept their lips together, the more Becca’s body lost it’s will to fight. As Layla’s hands reached up to play with her hair, every knot that came untangled seemed to make the tension in Becca’s body leave her, but still, Becca did not kiss back. The demon’s lips persisted against hers, and it took all of Becca’s focus just to remember to breath. 

Layla was beginning to grow impatient. Despite coating her pray in aphrodisiac inside and out, Becca continued to fight against her. Normally, her prey tended to give in to their desire by now. Layla could smell the girl’s desire - it ran off her in waves - but her pesky thoughts kept her from letting go. If she wanted to get a satisfying meal tonight, Layla would have to do this the hard way.

Layla let a hand fall from the girl’s hair, trailing the tip of her finger along Becca’s skin as it made it’s way down her neck, over her collarbone, between Becca’s breasts, over her stomach, out to her hip, over the top of her thigh, and... Becca gave a muffled cry of resistance into the demon’s lips. Any tension that had been lost returned to her as she pressed her knees together even firmer. 

Layla almost swore, before running her fingertip back up the girl’s stomach, settling on cupping her breast. When the demon ran her thumb over-top the erect crimson peak, Becca struggled to suppress a moan. Realizing this was the girl’s weakness, Layla brought her other hand down to mirror the first, teasing Becca with a mix of ghost-soft touches and firm kneading. When even this wasn’t enough, one of the tentacles from Layla’s back joined in, encircling both the girl’s breasts and massaging them relentlessly. 

Finally, Becca pulled her lips away from Layla’s with a shaky gasp. Her body shivered as it pressed up against the succubi’s touch, chest heaving. Becca refused to look at the demon. Whatever happened when she looked at it’s eyes - it’s swirling, golden, beautiful eyes - was making her come undone. In the best way, sang the deepest parts of her mind, which Becca continued to suppress. 

When the tentacles began to pull her legs apart, Becca found herself only verbally able to resist.

“N-no, stop...” Becca swallowed, the lingering slime still sweet and heavy in her mouth as her heart pounded in her ears. Layla shifted so that her mouth was teasing Becca’s breasts, pointed teeth grazing the soft, slime-coated skin, long tongue swirling around her nipples, before her plump lips enveloped the firm peaks and sucked. A long moan escaped her lips as Becca’s toes curled in bliss, thoughts once more slipping away as the demon continued to tease her breasts,

When she felt the demon’s fingers comb through her unshaven cunt, sirens blared in Becca’s mind, but they were muffled under a thick haze of lustful bliss. N-no!” She pleaded on deaf ears, Layla’s long finger slowly stroking up between the folds of her clit. “I can’t lose my - not like this! Please -” gasp “don’t- St-sTO-MMPH!” 

The tentacle that forced it’s way into Becca’s mouth was smaller than before, but muffled her cries nonetheless. Some part of Becca wanted to cry, but the more the demon’s fingers played with her, the more this part of her vanished. The tentacle, in turn, was even sweeter than before, the slime overwhelming Becca’s senses. It worked it’s way in and out of her mouth in time with the succubi’s motions, thrusting in and out of the girl’s mouth with each slow stroke. She began to suck the tentacle, swirling her tongue along the length in an attempt to clean it of it’s slime, as if it was water and she had been stranded in a desert. It, in turn, produced even more slime, which she struggled to lap up, dripping from the corners of her mouth, down her chin, onto her chest, running down her body. 

Layla worked slowly, carefully, as she stroked Becca’s dripping, virgin cunt. The tentacle in the girls’ mouth was secreting the most potent aphrodisiac Layla had, and it seemed, finally, it had worked. Layla watched as the girl began to come undone, the fight all but left her, except for a determination to suck Layla’s tentacles dry. 

Becca’s eyes were half-closed, her mind out of it, when a single one of Layla’s finger pushed inside the girl. Becca’s body clenched around her, unfamiliar with the feeling, but not willing to let it go. Layla’s tongue continued to suck the girl’s breast as she pulled her finger back, never fully removing it before pressing it back. She repeated the motion several times, and each time, Becca relaxed a little more around her digits. Once the girl had grown comfortable with the feeling, Layla picked up the pace - two fingers, faster, three fingers, faster. Becca’s cunt was positively dripping when the girl came, her whole body tensing, her sharp moans muffled by the limb in her mouth. 

Layla pulled the tentacle free of the girl’s mouth with a wet pop, Becca’s chest heaving as she collapsed back against the bed frame. Layla sat up, soaking in the girl’s bliss, the feeling rejuvenating her. “oh - god...” Becca moaned. Having forgotten the reason she was looking away in the first place, Becca turned to look at the demon. Her face fell into a lazy smile when she lost her gaze in Layla’s eyes, the gold becoming reflected in her own eyes as her thoughts slipped away, filled only with desire.

Becca moved to reach out to Layla, but her hand was still bound to the bedpost. Deeming the girl hers, Layla dismissed the girl’s binds, which retreated back into her back. Layla stretched, yawning, as she examined her prey, which looked at her with open, sheepish eyes, as if waiting for her next command. The silence was broken by a rumble in Layla’s stomach, which caused the demon to laugh. 

“Well, how about round 2?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for the somewhat abrupt ending, got too excited and wanted to get this posted! 
> 
> If you're reading this, and you have a suggestion for something you want to see me write, be sure to leave a comment and let me know! Open to most kinks for wlw or mlw, just no underage.


End file.
